ntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Name Tag Game Wiki
Player created guilds/factions Hey Eric, Amanda recommend that I talk with you about possibly getting my guild/group/faction idea into actual use in the game because you create the lore. So, anyway, I know you've seen my idea, but if you need to check over it again, it still should be up on her talk page. I think it would be super cool if 'The Way of the Blue' could actually become a cannon group/faction. Whaaat, noooo, I didn't copy anything from dark souls! What are you talking about! :P So yeah, tell me what you think, just post on my talk page. Oh yeah, and about the dark souls stuff. Only really the name and base concept is borrowed from DS, and even then it's been changed a little. Not a lot, but it's still mostly an original idea, just inspired by dark souls. :) I have an irrational fear that I've gotten your name wrong. So, if you write the lore and your name isn't Eric, then I'm really sorry. I thought Amanda told me your name was Eric, but when I got home, I just felt unsure. So sorry if I got your name wrong. Dabram71 (talk) 03:45, July 12, 2014 (UTC) dabram71 (David K.) Amanda: His name is Eric. Also, it is entirely possible that Factions could have mini guilds inside them (think of wow and Horde/ Alliance). The only issue would figuring out how we can implement them in a way that is fun for the most of the players. We have design meetings on Sundays, so I'll make sure we talk about it then. David: Thanks! Be sure to tell me how the meeting goes. Mini-guilds could be really cool, as that could invoke some new pvp opportunities. Super excited to hear what happens! Dungeons Hello, David once again. :) I have a few questions about dungeons. Is there any perticular reason why there isn't dungeon section in the NTG wiki? Also, what is the curriculum for creating your own dungeon, because I had an idea tonight that I just couldn't not write down. :P I got a little carried away, but I had fun, so it's ok. I'm not sure if should add stats to mobs or something. Anyway, it's pretty long but if you have a few min. give it a read. Thanks. Shivering Swamp Theme: Swamp Faction: The Wardens Intro: You are hired by a merchant in a black cloak to travel into the Shivering Swamp in the Plagued Lands to retrieve a rare flower called "Fire serpent". You stand at the entrance to the swamp; a old boardwalk that twists and turns off into the fog. The water on either side of the boardwalk is very deep. Dungeon: You move forward along the boardwalk, suddenly, up ahead you see a cloaked figure up ahead. His back is to you. You can try and sneak up on him; must roll X speed or higher, successfully sneaking up on him gives you an auto hit on the first turn of battle. If you fail to sneak up on him, he turns around, and as he does, his hood falls back. He only has a nose on his face, no eyes. He spins his head 360 degrees as he walks towards you. You notice his fingers are completely rigid, as if made of rock and are sharpened down to a point. He applies fear (-X def) to you for this battle. He has an active ability that rolls his pow vs your def. If he hits, whoever is hit is stunned. If he auto misses on an attack, his ability is restored and he can do it again. After defeating him you keep going reach a split in the boardwalk. You can either go left, along a patch of boardwalk that looks very rough, beaten and old, or you can go right, where the boardwalk slowly angles down into the water, till you cannot see it anymore. Path: Left The boardwalk collapses under your weight, roll for speed to see if you fall in or not. If you fall in, the water saps your energy, doing X amount of damage. You quickly climb out onto the other side. You can jump back over the way you came with a speed roll. If you fall in again when jumping over, you climb out on the side you were trying to get to and take the same amount of damage as before. Continuing along the board walk, you notice several dying apple trees. In the trees are lots of ravens. On the left of the boardwalk, a steel block has been attached to the side of the boardwalk. It rises to about chest height, and looks to go down to the bottom of the swamp. On top of the steel block, is a yellow orb, balanced between three spikes that rise from the steel block. As you approach the orb, the ravens in the trees begin to caw loudly. One flies down and lands on the top of the steel block, in front of the orb, cawing madly. If you smash the orb, the ravens's eyes instantly change from black to white, and they begin to attack you. *The ravens's battle mechanics act like the deformed dogs from that one Imperial Service/Albion dungeon. They are treated as one enemy, with one health for each raven. The number of ravens attacking each person + power roll = total power vs players defence. The ravens have a passive ability called "Speed of flight": 'The ravens automatically win the speed roll, and if the ravens roll a one for defence, you do one less damage.' After you kill the ravens, you keep going down the path. The boardwalk seems to go on forever. Dungeon hint ability: "You here a hissing sound ahead" If you move forward once more down the boardwalk, the boardwalk ahead suddenly explodes. Roll for speed to evade the explosion. If you lose the speed roll, take a X amount of damage. The boards from the wooden boardwalk fly up into the air, but the freeze in midair. Then the boards begin to move again, snapping together to form a huge wooden giant. (Boss) The boardwalk giant has a passive ability called "Huge blow": 'If the boardwalk giant rolls an auto hit, he smashes the water, rocking the boardwalk, stunning all players. Does normal damage.' The boardwalk giant also has an active ability "Nail board": 'Throws a board with a dangerous nail in it, doing twice as much damage on your upcoming attack, but only to one player. (All of his regular attacks hit all players)' The boardwalk giant takes X extra damage from fire based attacks and conditions.(Fireball, burn ect.) When the Boardwalk Giant dies, he collapses and falls to pieces. Growing on one wood boards floating in the water, is a pink colored Lilly, but inside the blossom, a tiny ball of fire circles around the stamen, leaving a snake like trail. *The players can leave and return to the merchant if they want to finish the dungeon, but they will NOT get a rare token, or they can continue exploring the swamp to find the secret. Path: Right As you begin to walk towards the point where the top of the boardwalk touches with the swamp water, you notice that farther out, into the water, some bubbles are breaking the surface of the water. A massive red frog with white eyes crawls out of the darkness of the water and up the submerged boardwalk, till the frog is half out of the water. The frog attacks you. The frog has an active ability called "Poison tongue": 'The frog throws it's tongue at a player, and it stuns the player. In the next turn, if the player's allies all fail to hit the frog, the player hit with "Poison tongue" is poisoned. (I haven't seen a poisoned debuff in NTG yet, though I assume it is much like burn, in that it does two or so damage every turn.)' When you kill the frog, it rolls off the edge of the boardwalk, relieving it's great weight off of the boardwalk. The wood creeks horribly as the rest of the boardwalk returns to the surface, no longer held down by the frog. Ahead, is a strangely dry chest, despite the fact it has been at the bottom of the water for who knows how long. If you open the chest, inside is a green orb. (And a gold?) Path: Secret You take a right, kill the frog, take the green orb and bring it to where the apple trees and the ravens are, they caw madly with excitement (if you have the green orb, otherwise they still try and protect/warn you of the yellow orb). If you replace the yellow orb with the green orb, the steel block raises up, out of the water revealing a door. Inside is a small room with a single button. Pressing the button closes the door, and you feel the steel block going downwards. The doors open again, to reveal a medium sized workshop room, filled with multicolored orbs. Broken on the ground, are the fragments of a black colored orb and a bright red orb. Fragments of many grey orbs are also trapped inside a yellow bowl on a table. Working away on a enchanting bench is the merchant you took this quest from. Over the enchanting table a large blue crystal is floating. The Merchant hears the doors of the elevator room open, and he turns to face you. "Oh, my minions weren't enough?" he snarls at you. "And even those dozens of weak minded raven folk weren't strong enough to kill you!" Merchant Trickster (Pre-Boss) The Merchant Trickster attacks you. He has one active ability, "fireball". Does exactly what the real fireball spell does. He has VERY low health and very low stats. (Maybe 5 health, and 3 of each stat on T1) He is supposed to be easy to kill, so you don't lose much health before the final real boss. He has a brown orb inside his cloak. After you kill the Merchant Trickster, the dungeon is not over! DM/Narrator: The blue crystal floating over the enchanting table seems to beckon you over to it. If you go over and examine the crystal, a voice sounds in your head. "I suppose you should know, I'd never let a human come to any true power... I am, the only true power of this swamp." Finally, this begins the real, actual, legit, final boss. The Control Crystal attacks you. (Final boss) The Control Crystal does not attack normally. The Control Crystal auto hits everyone, but only does one damage(in T1 form). The Control Crystal has an active ability called "Posses": 'Take control of the target, and force them to regular attack one of their allies on their next attack. In T1 form, the possessed's players passive abilities do not activate while the Control Crystal is possessing them, but on T2+, they do.' You kill the Control Crystal, get a rare token that's lying on the enchanting table and leave. The bad ending: After you kill the Boardwalk Giant boss, if you leave, you do not get any rare tokens. DM/Narrator: You return to the merchant. He grimaces at you, almost if he didn't want your service, hands you (should be enough to feel like a reward, but still not the worth of a rare token) X gold each and runs off into the night. The good ending: Go right at the fork in the boardwalk, get the green orb. Then go back to the fork, take a left, go forward to the ravens and swap the yellow crystal for the green one. Go down the secret elevator, kill the Merchant Trickster, then kill the Control Crystal. Also on the enchanting table you find a rare token. The end. DM/narrator: As you leave the swamp, a group of ravens fly overhead, making strange cawing sounds, that sound somehow like... Thanks? Tier difficulty scaling: You probably noticed I put "X" instead of a stat in places. This is because I'm really not sure quite what amount of dmg/gold/def/ect should 'happen' at that time. In terms of difficulty, probably the bosses, both real and fake should use their abilities, but other mobs not in tier 1? Tier 2 all mobs should definitely use abilities. Maybe not the ones I made up, but they should use some abilities anyway. Anything past tier 1 I'm not really sure about, because of course I haven't played a tier 2 dungeon yet. Backstory to the dungeon: The Control Crystal seeks to raise an army (Maybe the control crystal is a disciple for Istraza, tasked with raising an army?) via controlling the minds of weak-minding people, such as the raven folk, ravens with traces of human intellect, but not much. However, the control crystal needs a voice, someone to lure adventurers to the Control Crystal so that their power may be trapped and used for it's army. The control crystal captured the Merchant when he went legitimately looking for the Fire Serpent. The Control Crystal used him to capture others and use the essence of their minds to create and possess some of the shadow creatures fought in this dungeon. This lore isn't really important because the player wouldn't learn this much just from running the dungeon. The orbs are understandable though. The orbs contain captured minds. When an orb is smashed, it creates or posses a new being, based on the color of the orb smashed. So, the hooded figure at the start is the smashed black orb in the workshop, the red orb is the red frog, the yellow bowl containing all the grey smashed bits are the ravens. The brown orb inside the merchants coat is for the boardwalk giant. It is not smashed, because the Merchant is waiting for you to trigger his explosive trap, so he will hear from underground when you are at the creation site of the boardwalk giant, so he can smash it at the right moment. So yep, this is my over complicated dungeon. Probably the whole secret side of the dungeon could be taken off, to shorten it down, as this has the potential to be a really long dungeon. Anyway, most of the lore I wrote as well for this is fairly useless, but I had fun writing it. :) Thanks for taking the time to read this. -David Dabram71 (talk) 05:00, July 13, 2014 (UTC) dabram71 (David) Mana? A minor issue that will probably be addressed as more of season 4's rules are put up, but the opening section still only mentions 5 attributes without mana. JohannesMP (talk) 17:09, June 9, 2015 (UTC)